Sakura's Treasure
by Kira014
Summary: OK, so RAIN scapes and makes a mess, but, why? do cards really feel jealosy of Syaoran?. Please read, it's my first fanfic ever. Oh, and review (please).


My first fanfic ever!!! And its Card Captor Sakura.  
  
OK, so I don't own Card Captor Sakura. (I wish, but I don't)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
--"FIREY"  
  
--That didn't work!!  
  
-- GIVE ME THE POWER TO PROTECT: "SHIELD"... Stay in the shield Tomoyo chan, you'll be OK in there. Kero chan protect Tomoyo.  
  
--Come on, Sakura!!! It's coming!!!  
  
--You are the only one that can stop her—she whispered—I trust you. CARD, NOW, PUT YOURSELF TOGETHER IN CHAINS OF JUSTICE: "WATERY"  
  
No one understood what was going on. RAIN wasn't a card that created trouble. Sakura just didn't understand what on earth was going on with RAIN.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-- What do you think it was Kero chan—Sakura asked later that night. She asked Syaoran, but he didn't knew, neither did Yue.  
  
-- I really don't know Sakura, maybe is just…-- The little stuffed doll stopped suddenly  
  
-- Just what Kero chan?  
  
-- Nothing special… I think they just, you know, miss you.  
  
--Oh…  
  
Sakura didn't knew what to respond to that. Well, it was true, she had been "ignoring" the cards, but, what else could she do? She had to make Syaoran remember the love that he had. Although he recovered with the use of the LOVE-HOPE card, she still believed that he wasn't recovered at all. It never occurred to her that the cards would feel this way. Had she even thought about the cards in the last few months?  
  
Sakura knew just what to do…  
  
--CARD, BRING AN IMAGE OF ME TO LIFE: "MIRROR"  
  
Sakura stared at the MIRROR, it was exactly as herself. It was incredible that MIRROR could copy any of Sakura changes; like her hair, which now was long and looked just exactly like hers, just resting at her shoulders. Sakura stopped suddenly as she felt something she had never felt before, she felt intimidated.  
  
-- What's going on, MIRROR?—Sakura said in a very concerned and a little bit scared tone.  
  
MIRROR just stared at her, with a very lost look in her eyes. She didn't smiled like always, this time it seemed even… bothered?… by the presence of Sakura. And Sakura could felt that.  
  
--MIRROR?  
  
-- Nothing master, nothing is going on. Don't worry abut us—the fake Sakura smiled tenderly—we'll be OK.  
  
Sakura felt relief because MIRROR had finally spoke to her, and she seemed normal, maybe she was just overreacting.  
  
--You are not angry at me…are you? I know I have not paid enough attention to all of you in these past five months. But you know that you are my most valuable treasure, I don't want you and any of them to forget this, are we OK?  
  
-- Master, we know, don't worry. RAIN was just, well, she is a little girl and sometimes she doesn't have control over herself. We are taking care of her, don't worry, we'll be fine.  
  
-- Please make sure to tell the other cards that if they need anything they can ask it to me. You know I'm still learning how to communicate with all of you, so if it is one that I haven't talked to, they can send the message through you.  
  
-- Sure Master.  
  
Sakura still felt something strange… In her heart, she knew something wasn't OK. But it was getting late and her dad would be coming soon to check if she was asleep. She was only a seventh grade student, so, she still had to obey her dad.  
  
-- If you say so. RETURN TO YOUR TRUE FORM, SAKURA CARD.  
  
She put MIRROR in the book and checked every card in the stack. She wanted to make sure everything was fine. Every card was in there.  
  
-- Everything will be just fine, I promise.  
  
Then she put the book in the drawer and got onto bed. By then, Kero chan was soooo sleep that Sakura was afraid that her dad would notice. She laugh, but still, that strange feeling remained.  
  
"why didn't you told her" the little girl with the pointy hat said.  
  
"we don't have to worry her, we'll be OK" the girl with the green ribbons said.  
  
"yes, don't you worry little one" the greatest one of all said.  
  
And the discussion came to an end. At least for then.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I finished!!!!!!!! I cannot believe I had finished. Well, at least this part. Please review, because that helps me know if I should make the second part or not. (I hope I can, because I like this story) 


End file.
